Minor Planets
These are the planets that are inhabbited by younger races. Made from what the gods left over after finnishing the Major planets The four spirit planets These planets are watched over by humanoids that are the ancestors of the races that inhabbit them. The four spirits are not gods, only immortal figures that watch over the races that dwell on their planets. The spirits, like all other the races the guard, call the sun Pater. The planets Ducit- This planet is found about where one would find earth(in the normal solar system everyone knows) it is a flourishing planet full of many types of flying animals/birds, with only few land and sea animals. The creatures on this planet are usually feathered. The planet has two main land masses, and millions of islands. The terrain on this planet is mostly rocky with few large plains and forests. The two lage land masses take up most of the planet. These land masses are called Filius(Larger of the two) and Filia. The islands are mostly refered to as Nondum Natos. The races of this planet (the Dux and the Angeli) refer to their moon as Mater. This planet was made by the mortal being that was known as Raen. Now the planet's spirit. ---- Mediam- The largets planet. This planet is covered with flat plains and large fresh water lakes. The planet doesn't have an ocean. All aquatic life live in fresh water. Most of the animals on this planet are large, with 6 or more legs. To find a forest or a moutian on this planet is RARE. In place of trees this planet has MANY small plants and grass covered plains. The planet in all of its existance has never experienced a drought. This planet flourishes when it comes to crops and livestock. The races (Celsus and Parva) of this planet call their TWO moon's Matre Exiguae and Antiquam Matrem. This planet was made by the mortal being known at Ber. Now the planet's spirit. ---- Novissime- This planet is shrouded in mist, the mist can be either thick or light. This planet has many forests and millions of different small animal speicies. The inhabbitants of this planet usually are under ground, or up in the trees. NEVER inbetween unless hunting. The oceans on this planet thrive with ease, not having to worry about the inhabbitants messing with the fagile ecosystem. This planet is also known for being the most savage of the planets. The races of this planet (Lignum-Habitaculo and Terra) call their moon Sancta Parens. This planet was made by the mortal being known as Lio. Now the planet's spirit. ---- Nusquam- This planet is the smallest planet. This planet is bare and dull with only a few small dieing forests and slowly drying oceans. Even the animals are dieing out. Only a few inhabbitansts remain. The remaining inhabbitnts of this planet(Unknown, no longer a true race) called their moon(Before destroying it) Mortue. This planet was made by the mortal being Heris. Now the planet's spirit. Heris is also the only male spirit.